Bajo el cielo de París
by Sra Interesante
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas sobre los héroes de París. Algunos tienen relación entre sí, otros son historias al azar.
1. Everything black

1\. Everything black

La alarma sonó a las 6 en punto, sin embargo, él estaba despierto desde al menos 5 minutos antes. Al parecer su rutina estaba bien establecida.

Desperezándose mientras bostezaba, se levantó a tomar su religiosa ducha matutina, lavó minuciosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo y dejó que el agua fría lo terminara de despertar.

Enredando una toalla en su cintura, salió del baño rumbo al enorme clóset que había en su habitación, abrió la puerta y contempló la variedad de prendas - todas de la temporada y de Gabriel, por supuesto - que allí había. Un sonoro suspiró salió de sus labios mientras pensaba en qué usar.

Plagg despertó y lo miró con una expresión de hastío al encontrarse con la misma escena de cada mañana.

—¿Otra vez lo de siempre, chico?—

—Buenos días para ti también, Plagg— respondió Adrien rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, es que todas las mañanas es lo mismo. ¿Por qué nunca usas algo de lo que está acá?— preguntó el kwami señalando una sección del guardarropa. Con un suspiro, Adrien recordó el motivo por el cual había dejado de usar toda la ropa que estaba ahí guardada, a pesar de que era su favorita.

Después de la desaparición de su madre, el mundo había dejado de tener sentido para él. A pesar de que no sabía que había pasado con ella, él decidió empezar a vestir de negro cada día en señal de luto. Se había hecho la promesa de que no usaría otro color en sus prendas como muestra del dolor de su corazón, el único momento que no las utilizaba era durante su trabajo como modelo.

Pasando el tiempo, su pequeño lado vanidoso, ese que casi nunca dejaba salir pero que él sabía que existía muy en el fondo de su ser, se había mostrado encantado con la manera que el color negro le hacía lucir. Su esbelta figura resaltaba junto con los hermosos ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre. Así que su clóset se fue llenando de ropa negras. Todo, todo era absolutamente negro, para frustración de su padre que cada día le preguntaba si no podría utilizar otra cosa. Y así habría seguido si no fuera por _ese_ día.

Su mejor -y única- amiga, Chloe, lo había convencido de asistir al colegio con ella. Así podría distraerse de su tristeza y estarían juntos gran parte del día. A él le había encantado la idea. A su padre no. Por primera vez en su vida decidió rebelarse.

Pensando en despistar a Nathalie y el gorila, Adrien decidió utilizar un conjunto completamente diferente a su habitual oscuro outfit _. Y salió_.

Nunca imaginó que esa decisión cambiaría para siempre su vida. Por una coincidencia del destino, ese mismo día se había convertido en Chat Noir, el héroe de París.

—¿Es que acaso no lo ves, Plagg? — preguntó medio desanimado —si me visto de negro, alguien podría darse cuenta de que soy Chat Noir— añadió mirando con nostalgia sus amadas prendas.

—Bueno chico, la verdad lo dudo. La gente de por aquí está bastante ciega— y Plagg se rio con ganas al recordar a cierta "amiga".

Adrien cerró la puerta del clóset después de elegir rápidamente algo de la nueva colección de su padre. Se apuró a tomar el desayuno y salió rumbo al colegio, si renunciar un poco a su vanidad le permitía la libertad que ahora podía disfrutar, con gusto lo haría.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de monsieur Agreste.

—Nathalie, ¿ya salió Adrien? —

—Si, señor. A tiempo, como siempre. —

—¿Qué llevaba puesto hoy? —

—El conjunto no. 18 de la temporada, señor.—

—Excelente, Nathalie. — dijo Gabriel Agreste pensando que permitir asistir a Adrien al colegio no había sido una mala idea, después de todo.

 **xxxxx**

 **Notas de la autora.**

Empiezo esta nueva serie de relatos. Nada intenso realmente, pequeñas ideas que se me ocurren sin otra intención más que entretener.

Espero que les gusten.


	2. Secreto

**2\. Secreto**

Chat Noir se desplazaba sigilosamente sobre los techos de París. Aunque no era tarde, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y él lo aprovechaba a la perfección para pasar completamente desapercibido. Llegando a un oscuro y vacío callejón, aterrizó tras unos cubos de basura; un resplandor verde iluminó brevemente el lugar y Adrien Agreste salió rápidamente para entrar enseguida al edificio contiguo.

Enfundado en un conjunto deportivo, con la gorra de la sudadera cubriendo sus dorados cabellos y lentes oscuros a pesar de la hora, difícilmente alguien podría saber de quien se trataba. En la entrada deslizó una tarjeta magnética, al instante las puertas se abrieron y él se puso en marcha de inmediato, accediendo al ascensor para llegar al último piso.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir de qué se trata todo esto chico? — Plagg se asomó desde el interior de la maleta deportiva que llevaba en la mano. —¿Por qué tanto _secretismo_? —

—Ehhhh… bueno, pero no te vayas a reír— la mirada del kwami le confirmó que no prometía nada. Con un suspiro, añadió —¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos atacó Sandboy?

—Ajá—.

Ese día, las peores pesadillas de Adrien y Chat Noir se habían vuelto realidad juntó con las de todas las personas de París. Dinosaurios, monstruos, explosiones, cubos de basura, había visto de todo… Incluso una versión bastante terrorífica de sí mismo -aún seguía preguntándose _quién_ podría ser la persona que tuviera pesadillas con él-.

Cuando todo terminó no pudo volver a dormir tan fácilmente, su cerebro estaba bastante excitado con todo el alboroto. Así que, cuando su alarma sonó esa mañana, ni siquiera la escuchó. Para cuando una nerviosa Nathalie había entrado a su habitación a despertarlo, ya iba muy retrasado, apenas si tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, tomar un café y salir corriendo.

A la hora del almuerzo, se dio cuenta que había olvidado el suyo en su apuro por llegar a tiempo. Cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera tenido problema, pero ese día moría de hambre. Pensó en pedirle un poco a Nino para aguantar hasta la hora de la comida, pero su mejor amigo había decidido no despegarse de su novia en toda la mañana y Adrien consideró que no sería muy amable de su parte interrumpirlos.

Con el estómago rugiendo, se sentó en una banca a pensar en sus opciones. Realmente no tenía tanta confianza con sus demás compañeros como para pedirles compartir su comida. Y a pesar de que tenía en su poder una tarjeta de crédito - con un límite _demasiado alto_ \- en ese momento le era tan inservible como incomible. Llevaba un poco de camembert para Plagg pero no creía poder comérselo, tanto tiempo soportando el aroma le había provocado una fuerte aversión al dichoso queso. Suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—Adrien, ¿estás bien? — la voz de Marinette lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Hola Marinette. Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—

—Oh, es que, no te ves muy animado que digamos. — Los ojos azules de su compañera reflejaban un poco de preocupación. El sonrió para mostrarle que no pasaba nada.

—No te preocupes, estoy muy b…— no pudo completar la oración porque, justo en ese momento, su estómago le recordó ruidosamente que _definitivamente_ no estaba bien. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras Marinette trataba – infructuosamente – de no reírse.

—Olvidé el almuerzo. Y con todo el alboroto de anoche no dormí bien, se me hizo tarde y no pude desayunar. — Le contó a su amiga sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Tú tampoco dormiste bien? — preguntó Marinette mientras un delicioso aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos al sentir que ella ponía algo sobre su regazo. Ella le extendió un par de cubiertos, con una sonrisa.

—Marinette, no te molestes, no podría dejarte sin comer. —

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, invitándolo a probar.

—No es molestia, siempre preparó un poco más para compartir con Alya, pero como puedes ver, hoy está muy ocupada. — señaló hacia donde el par de tórtolos.

—¿Tú preparaste esto, Marinette? ¡Es delicioso! — Adrien rápidamente terminó con todo, _realmente_ tenía hambre. Además, la comida de su amiga era muy diferente a lo que él habitualmente comía. Preguntándose cuáles serían las pesadillas de ella, le contó las suyas mientras compartían el almuerzo. Al terminar, le agradeció una y otra vez mientras ella se abochornaba un poco.

Después de ese día, ella siempre llevaba algo extra para él. Siempre. Cada día. Y él era feliz comiendo todo lo que ella preparaba. Ya tenía sus platillos favoritos y descuidadamente dejaba caer comentarios sobre lo que se le antojaba para que ella lo llevara al día siguiente. A veces se sentía mal pensando que se aprovechaba de la amistad de Marinette, pero entonces ella intentaba alguna nueva receta y se ponía tan feliz cuando él le daba su aprobación…

Pero no todo podía ser miel como hojuelas. Unos días antes había tenido sesión de fotos. Tenía que modelar un conjunto aprobado algunas semanas atrás que por un motivo u otro no habían podido utilizar. El terror se apoderó de Adrien cuando notó que los botones de la camisa no cerraban.

—No, no, no, esto está muy mal— el pantalón tampoco quería cooperar.

Aguantando la respiración, logró abrochar el pantalón, pero no pudo hacer nada con la camisa. _Estaba muerto_. Salió a explicar lo sucedido tratando de fingir un poco, mientras se le ocurría alguna explicación medianamente creíble. Afortunadamente Nathalie había salido en su ayuda sin querer.

—Estás creciendo Adrien, obviamente no podemos esperar casi un mes sin usar prendas que están confeccionadas a la medida. Informaré a tu padre para que lo ajusten —.

Ufff, se había salvado. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar una solución al problema. Al parecer todo el ejercicio que hacía combatiendo akumas no era suficiente, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo extra equilibrando su ya apretada agenda. Y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible del conocimiento de su padre. Total, que más daba un secreto más a su larga lista.

—¿Y no sería más fácil que le dijeras a Marinette que ya no te lleve nada? — Preguntó el pequeño ser de la destrucción, con la solución más lógica para él.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dejar de comer las delicias que Marinette prepara? Por supuesto que no, Plagg.—

Justo en ese instante, las puertas de le elevador se abrieron, Plagg se volvió a ocultar en la maleta y Adrien salió rumbo al gimnasio en el que se había inscrito. Porque hay cosas por las que vale la pena hacer ciertos sacrificios.

xxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

—Mira Tikki esta nueva receta. Estoy segura de que le gustará a Adrien— una sonriente Marinette le enseñaba unas fotos a su kwami.

—Marinette, ¿si conoces ese dicho que dice "el amor entra por el estómago"?—

—¿Qué dices Tikki?—

.

.

.

 ********  
Notas de la autora.**

Una pequeña historia más. Hice algunas correcciones con los _enormes_ errores del capítulo anterior. Creo que quedó más decente.

Necesito que ya sea sábado jejeje.

Muchas gracias por leer, por el follow y el fav ^_^

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sólo una amiga

3\. Sólo una amiga

Esa tarde Plagg estaba aburrido. Llevaban varios días sin el ataque de akumas y Adrien sólo había estado estudiando para los exámenes de la escuela. El rubio estaba terminando una videollamada con Marinette, quien le había pedido ayuda con unos temas que no entendía, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del pequeño kwami.

—¡Me alegra haberte ayudado, Marinett! ¡Adiós! — Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dispuso a continuar con su estudio cuando notó a Plagg a su lado.

—Oh, ¿una llamada de amor? —

—¿Qué dices, Plagg? Estaba ayudando a Marinette —.

—Claro, y esa sonrisa de tonto sólo te la había visto con Ladybug — le picó el kwami.

—¿Qué? — un sonrojo cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado, fingiendo retomar sus estudios.

Claro que le gustaba Marinette, poco a poco lo había ido notando. Quizás al principio no se había dado cuenta. Ladybug había entrado en su corazón de un portazo y sin avisar, sacudiéndolo con intensidad; tal vez por eso no había notado como Marinette se había ido colando en sus pensamientos. Al menos no conscientemente.

Sin embargo, si pensaba un poco podía recordar claramente como siempre buscaba su contacto de forma disimulada. Un leve toque en sus manos cuando ganó el concurso de padre, un apretón en el hombro para demostrarle apoyo, una que otra mirada intensa y muchas más disimuladas. Guiños y sonrisas. Mentiría si no dijera que se había sentido sumamente frustrado cuando _ese_ beso había sido interrumpido. Todo había ido escalando paulatinamente hasta que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos en la fiesta de Chloe. Y él se había sentido feliz.

Cuando vio todas esas fotografías suyas en el cuarto de su amiga, en aquel programa de televisión, confirmó sus sospechas. Los tartamudeos, las frases sin sentido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no se debían a qué él le desagradara si no todo lo contario. Sacando lo mejor de su Chat Noir interior, la había abordado al día siguiente para dejar las cosas en claro.

Y ella lo aclaró todo. Le gustaba, sí, pero no de ese modo.

Desde ese día Adrien había decidido olvidar todo su embrollo emocional. Porque Chat Noir podía soportar los desplantes de Ladybug una y otra vez, _casi_ sin perder la esperanza y el buen humor. Pero el frágil corazón de cristal de Adrien se rompería en mil pedazos si Marinette llegara a rechazarlo.

Por ese motivo había adoptado aquella frase que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez como un mantra para mantener a salvo su corazón.

—¿Entonces? — la voz de Plagg lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Entonces qué? —

— ¿Lo vas a admitir, chico? —

—Plagg, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Marinette… —

—No. No lo digas. No te atrevas —.

—… sólo es mi amiga —.

—¡Ahhhhhggggg! ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! —Y con un gruñido de frustración, Plagg se alejó del testarudo de su dueño.

.

.

.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Notas de la autora.**

No iba a subir este capítulo hasta dentro de algunos días, peeero el capítulo de hoy, los ojitos de Adrien... Tenía que subirlo. Siempre lo he pensado, a él le gusta Marinette pero todavía no sabe jijiji.


	4. Akumízame, my love

_Akumízame, my love_

—¡Nathalie! Necesito que…— La atronadora voz de Gabriel Agreste resonó en la oficina de su asistente mientras él ingresaba al sitio. Sin embargo, Nathalie nunca llegó a saber lo que necesitaba, porque su jefe se había quedado petrificado en el lugar.

Gabriel Agreste era _el estilo_ en persona. Desde su manera de vestir, su forma de vida, sus modales, todo era perfección. Inclusive su hijo era perfecto.

Cuando su vida dio un giro de 180 grados y se volvió el villano más temido de Paris, Howk Moth siguió con esa línea. Después de todo, él era el diseñador más renombrado del momento; _Gabriel_ era la marca líder en las tendencias de moda. No podía permitir que su alter ego fuera menos que la elegancia personificada.

O al menos eso creía él.

 _"Akumízame, my love  
_ roba todos mis sentidos.  
Yo soy tu esclavo, _my love  
_ y tú…"

—¡Nathalie! ¿Qué demonios es _eso_? —

Un ritmo simplón y pegajoso sonaba en lugar de la música clásica que Nathalie acostumbraba escuchar para entretenerse en las horas de trabajo

"Purifícame, _my love  
_ con tu poder milagroso.  
Yo soy tu esclavo, _my love  
_ y tú...

 _Akumízame, my love  
_ róbate mis prodigios.  
Yo soy tu esclavo, _my love  
_ y tú, ¡tú eres mi mariposa!"

La cara de monsieur Agreste era un poema para cuando Nathalie atinó a apagar las bocinas; una pequeña vena saltaba en su frente y un tic nervioso lo hacía cerrar un ojo mientras su asistente intentaba explicarse. Ese mañana, durante el trayecto al trabajo, ella había alcanzado a escuchar _el éxito del momento_ en una estación de radio y, llena de curiosidad, lo primero que había hecho al llegar a su oficina fue buscar la canción. Nunca imaginó que justo en ese momento su jefe decidiera ir a buscarla.

—Disculpe señor, no volverá a ocurrir. —

—Investiga inmediatamente todo sobre esa… _cosa_ — ordenó monsieur Agreste encerrándose en su oficina mientras pensaba, que efectivamente, no volvería a ocurrir jamás.

Un par de horas después, el intercomunicador de su escritorio sonó.

—Nathalie, ¿ya tienes la información que te pedí?

—Se la envié hace unos minutos, señor.—

—Excelente. —

Nathalie Sancoeur se levantó de inmediato y entró a la oficina de su jefe. Por nada del mundo quería perderse la cara que pondría cuando viera el video promocional.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra oficina lejos de ahí…

—Lo siento, _Baby D._ Al parecer alguien con mucho dinero adquirió la disquera y ordenó retirar tu sencillo de todos lados.—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si ya era un gran éxito. —

—No te preocupes _Baby D_. Estoy seguro de que, con tu talento, pronto encontraremos otra oportunidad. ¿Cómo dices que iba esa canción del cataclismo?—

.

.

 ********  
Notas de la autora.**

Ni yo misma se de dónde se me ocurren tantas tonteras jejejeje. Pero bueno, como ya he dicho en mis otras historias, para escribir me inspiro escuchando música y he escuchado casi de todo, versiones guapachosas de canciones de anime, versiones metaleras, el otro día escuché un rap sobre Ladybug, así que...

Por cierto, acá en la versión de LA le dicen _akumizar,_ a mí me gusta más _akumatizar,_ pero creo que la "canción" suena mejor como la puse.

Reishell1995, muchas gracias por tu mensaje :D

Gracias por leer, por los follows y los favs. Hasta la próxima!


	5. Fotografías

_Fotografías_

Esa mañana, mientras esperaban a que la maestra llegara, Marinette y Alya se encontraban en una amena charla mientras la morena le enseñaba las últimas imágenes exclusivas de los héroes de París que había capturado con su celular.

Marinette sabía reconocer que su amiga era una excelente fotógrafa, la mayoría de las tomas eran muy buenas y se había visto tentada a pedirle algunas en donde Ladybug se veía muy bien pero, pensándolo mejor, prefería bajarlas luego del Ladyblog para no levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, una foto en particular llamó su atención. Una imagen de Chat Noir riendo, totalmente despeinado y los ojos cerrados con una expresión de total felicidad… Ella recordaba perfectamente ese día.

Habían estado patrullando pero no habían encontrado nada que hacer. Se le ocurrió proponerle una carrera antes de irse cada uno a su casa. Él estuvo a punto de ganar pero Ladybug, de último momento, jaló su cinturón haciéndolo caer y, por supuesto, perder.

Después de eso, él se había desquitado con una guerra de cosquillas que los había dejado a ambos totalmente despeinados. Mientras que ella estaba segura de que su cabello era un perfecto desastre; él simplemente seguía luciendo fabulosamente bien, y esa sonrisa sincera había llenado su corazón. Por supuesto que ella jamás admitiría una cosa así delante de su compañero. Ya tenía el ego bastante inflado.

Le sorprendía bastante que Alya tuviera esa fotografía. A pesar de que eran _los héroes_ de París, en el fondo seguían siendo unos niños y de vez en cuando se ponían a jugar; sin embargo, siempre trataban de hacerlo lejos de los ojos curiosos. No cabía duda de que su amiga era una gran reportera, por no decirle de otra manera.

—Oye Alya, ¿podías enviarme esa foto?— en el mismo instante se arrepintió de su petición porque su amiga volteó a verla con una expresión que ya le conocía.

—¡Oh, amiga! ¿No me digas que te gusta Chat Noir? ¡Claro! Tienes la misma sonrisa que pones con… Pero definitivamente tienes algo con los rubios de ojos verdes, ¿cierto? ¿No quieres que te pase también unas fotos super sexys? ¡Tengo bastantes! —

Completamente abochornada, Marinette dejó caer su cara sobre su escritorio después de tratar, sin éxito alguno, que Alya detuviera sus exclamaciones de emoción al respecto.

– _Si ya sabes cómo es, para qué le pides cosas así, Marinette –._ Se reprendió amargamente suplicando internamente que la profesora llegara ya.

.

.

.

En la banca de enfrente, un sonrojado Adrien no había podido evitar escuchar la plática a sus espaldas mientras varias preguntas se formaban en su cabeza. ¿Chat Noir le gustaba a Marinette? ¿Desde cuándo? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios Alya tenía fotos _super sexys_ de él?

 **********  
 **Notas de la autora.**

Esta historia está basada en un comic que vi en Pinterest pero no lo guardé y ahora no lo encuentro D:

Necesito ver _ese_ capítulo nuevo ya...

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!


	6. Abdominales I

_Abdominales  
–La situación de ella–_

Con la cara completamente sonrojada, Ladybug se preguntó cómo es que siempre terminaba en situaciones tan surreales y extrañas, mientras que un decidido Chat Noir la sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la llevaba lejos de las miradas curiosas, como si temiera que en cualquier momento la muchacha entre sus brazos pudiera salir corriendo y alejarse de él.

Y es que ella no podía negar que justamente estaba pensando como huir rápidamente de ahí.

Cuando por fin Chat Noir llegó al lugar elegido por él, delicadamente la dejó en el suelo y la invitó a sentarse en un escalón. Al parecer estaban en una azotea lo suficientemente alta para evitar los ojos ajenos. Ladybug rápidamente tomó nota mental de los posibles puntos de fuga mirando discretamente a su alrededor. O al menos eso creyó ella.

—No estarás pensando en huir cobardemente, ¿verdad ma lady? — una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no, Chat— mintió convenientemente. Pero entonces sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente porque, en un movimiento sumamente descarado, su compañero empezó a deslizar lentamente el cierre-cascabel de su traje.

—Purrrfecto— fue lo único que comentó mientras seguía con el atrevido movimiento.

Ladybug bajó la mirada avergonzada sin poder creer todavía que había caído en el juego de ese gato callejero. Todo por culpa de _aquel_ anuncio.

Tan solo unos minutos antes, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían terminado su patrulla del día sin ningún incidente digno de mención. Se habían detenido sobre un edificio a charlar un poco antes de marcharse cada uno por su lado cuando Ladybug lo vio. Un enorme espectacular de la nueva línea de trajes de baño de _Gabriel._ Por supuesto que Adrien era el modelo estelar de la campaña. Por supuesto que Marinette ya lo había visto –y suspirado– hasta el cansancio. Pero definitivamente no era lo mismo verlo en una revista de formato medio que en un anuncio de al menos 3 metros de alto.

Adrien se veía maravillosamente bien. Enfundado en un bañador de color negro, el torso desnudo, esos _abdominales_ perfectamente marcados, el cabello húmedo y una toalla sobre los hombros, como recién salido de la piscina,; el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre el resorte del bañador, bajando apenas un par de centímetros y dejando ver el atisbo de un tatuaje escondido.

—Adrien…— Un susurro emocionado con el nombre de su amor imposible salió de sus labios, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo; sin embargo, olvidó el pequeño detalle de que en ese momento se encontraba acompañada de Chat Noir, cuyos poderes mágicos incluían visión nocturna y el oído mejorado.

—No me digas que te gusta ese niño bonito, bichito.— comentó curioso.

Al verse pillada, su Marinette interior salió a flote enredándose con sus propias palabras mientras intentaba componer la situación, lo que ocasionó las carcajadas de su compañero.

—Ma lady, te aseguro que este gato no tiene nada que envidiarle a ese modelucho, creo que más bien, él me envidiaría a mí. Mis abdominales son infinitamente mejores.— Y, por alguna razón que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender, su compañero la había convencido de demostrarle, _con hechos reales_ , que Chat Noir siempre tenía la razón.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, observando las puntas de sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Ladybug, mírame por favor. — La voz suplicante de Chat llegó a sus oídos.

– _Mente sana como manzana, Marinette, mente sana como manzana –_ se repitió mentalmente mientras encontraba el valor suficiente para levantar la vista. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se arrepintió de inmediato mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más de ser posible. Ese condenado gato se había quitado la parte superior del traje, a excepción del lado donde tenía el anillo. Lo que no iba a negar es que _definitivamente_ estaba en lo cierto; no tenía nada que envidiarle a Adrien.

Bajando nuevamente la mirada mientras pensaba rápidamente en cómo salir del embrollo en el que se había metido, no pudo notar cuando él se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar a su lado; tomó una de sus manos y la colocó encima de su pecho desnudo justo a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, ma lady? Es mi corazón, que sólo late así por ti—.

La boca de Ladybug se abrió por la impresión mientras sus miradas se conectaban durante un tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno. Justo cuando iba a decir algo –aún no sabía qué–, sus aretes comenzaron a parpadear, emitiendo la alerta que llegó como una salvación.

—Este, yo… Tengo que irme… Adiós. — Y, lanzando su yoyo, se alejó como si el mismísimo Hawk Moth la estuviera persiguiendo.

—Pero, Ladybug, ¡ni siquiera has usado tu Lucky Charm!— Chat se quejó amargamente. Con un suspiro de felicidad, se acomodó de nueva cuenta el traje y emprendió el camino hacia su casa con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

xxxxx

Una sonrojada Marinette se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras rodaba sobre su cama sin parar.

—¡Gracias, Tikki, gracias! De la que me has salvado, ¡gracias!—

—Marinette, parecía que tu corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que estaba latiendo— .

Marinette sólo dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Definitivamente no iba a poder volver a ver a su compañero sin enrojecer de nuevo durante algún tiempo.


	7. Abdominales II

_Abdominales  
–La situación de él–_

Chat Noir entró por la ventana de su habitación con un salto lleno de elegancia y aterrizó frente a la cama. Cuando cayó sobre ésta, la figura de Adrien Agreste había tomado su lugar. Con la misma sonrisa boba y una mirada soñadora, abrazó la almohada y rodó de un lado a otro lleno de felicidad. Y es que no podía negar que lo que acababa de pasar con su lady lo había llevado hasta las nubes.

Cuando ella se había quedado ensimismada mirando el espectacular de la campaña de trajes de baño, él se había abochornado un poco. Realmente le avergonzaba un poco estar en esas imágenes, medio desnudo, por todo París. Y no saber qué pensaba ella al respecto lo hacía avergonzarse aún más. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el suspiro con su nombre civil en los labios de Ladybug, su ego se había elevado al cielo.

Tal vez por eso se había sentido tan atrevido como para exponerse de _ese_ modo ante ella; ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que su lady le iba a seguir la corriente. De hecho, estaba preparado para salir huyendo en cuanto adivinara en ella la intención de golpearlo.

Nunca pensó verla avergonzada, con las mejillas tan sonrojadas y sin saber qué decir, tan, tan… adorable. Todo a causa de él. En sus dos versiones. Una risa tonta salió de sus labios.

Definitivamente _ese esfuerzo extra_ en el gimnasiohabía valido la pena. No sólo podía seguir disfrutando la deliciosa comida de su mejor amiga, ahora sabía que, tal vez, le gustaba un poco a su amor eterno.

—Eres un tonto— por supuesto, su kwami siempre tenía la habilidad de bajarlo de las nubes con unas cuantas palabras.

—Vamos, Plagg, ¿no vas a dejarme disfrutar el momento, aunque sea un poco? — gruñó frustrado.

—Tienes suerte de que Ladybug sea una persona decente, si no hubiera visto _eso_ — añadió Plagg señalando un punto en particular a la altura de su cadera.

Y, sonrojándose, él entendió de inmediato. Porque un secreto más había sido añadido a su larga lista bajo la forma de un estilizado tatuaje, justo sobre el hueso de su cadera.

La idea había surgido un tiempo atrás, su parte romántica quería grabar en su piel el nombre de su lady como símbolo de su amor eterno por ella. Sin embargo; cayó en cuenta de que posiblemente pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que ella quisiera decirle siquiera la inicial de su nombre. Así que ideó un plan alterno.

Dibujó una estilizada A en cuyos ribetes garigoleados había camuflajeado magistralmente un L y una B. Pensando en que después, cuando supiera el nombre de ella, añadiría su inicial con una C y una N escondidas del mismo modo. Y se había hecho el tatuaje. Que, dicho sea de paso, había dolido como el mismo infierno. Pero estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado y el lugar elegido. Su padre no lo sabría jamás.

O eso creyó él hasta la campaña de trajes de baño.

Su fotógrafo de cabecera lo había descubierto de inmediato, a pesar de que lo había escondido con maquillaje especial. Definitivamente lo conocía a la perfección y notaba enseguida cualquier cambio en Adrien. Pero el hombre estaba encantado con los resultados del gimnasio en sus abdominales, y la idea de que el chico poco a poco se estaba rebelando, pues según él le recordaban su juventud alocada.

—No puedes ser un niño bueno por siempre, ¿verdad? — le había dicho socarronamente después de asegurarle que de su boca no saldría una sola palabra sobre su pequeño secreto.

Sin embargo, había surgido una idea para darle un gran impulso a la campaña. Mostrarían un poco del tatuaje y le dirían a Monsieur Agreste que había sido añadido digitalmente. Si le gustaba la idea dejarían así las imágenes; en caso contrario, usarían otras en donde había sido borrado con un programa de edición.

Al principio su padre se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de ver a su hijo totalmente diferente a la imagen inocente que siempre había proyectado. Pero después de escuchar otras opiniones y analizarlo detenidamente, había decidido arriesgarse. Adrien nunca se imaginó que gracias a ello su feliz padre ahora era una especie de Rico McPato nadando en las ganancias que había obtenido; y él ahora tenía la puerta abierta para asistir al gimnasio cada que quisiera.

Tampoco hubiera imaginado poder dejar sin habla a su lady. Abrazando de nueva cuenta la almohada, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tonta mientras recordaba su corazón latiendo sin control cuando había tomado la mano de ella y la había colocado sobre su pecho. Si tan sólo su _miraculous_ no hubiera sonado….

—Si no hubieras estado tan distraído quitándote la ropa, habrías visto que _eso_ se veía bastante. Lo bueno es que, como ya te dije, Ladybug es muy decente y no se fijó. — Añadió Plagg mientras devoraba su camembert.

Adrien no dijo nada pero pensó que, realmente, no le hubiera importado mucho que ella lo hubiese notado.

 *********  
Notas de la autora.**

 ****Y ahora saben de donde salieron los abdominales de Chat en _aquella_ imagen ;)


	8. Ángeles de Navidad

_Ángeles de Navidad_

Marinette salió esa mañana de su casa con determinación. Entre sus brazos, un paquete hermosamente envuelto le servía como escudo contra los nervios. Sin embargo, al llegar a una calle principal, no pudo continuar caminando a su destino. Frente a ella, el anuncio de la campaña navideña de _Gabriel_ se repetía por todas partes.

 _Los ángeles de Victoria's Secret y el ángel de París_ en un bonito anuncio lleno de referencias a las fiestas de la época, y que había sido todo un éxito. Rodeado de las hermosas modelos que habían sido caracterizadas precisamente como ángeles, Adrien se veía realmente bello con esa tímida sonrisa en su rostro, enfundado en un atuendo completamente blanco, mientras una escena navideña al fondo los acompañaba.

Un triste suspiro salió de los labios de Marinette mientras sentía como la determinación, que hasta hace unos momentos la embargaba, se esfumaba instantáneamente.

Generalmente ella pensaba en Adrien como un compañero de escuela, un amigo, su amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su amor secreto… y trataba de animarse a imaginar que en un futuro podría surgir algo entre los dos que los uniera. Pero existían ocasiones en las que Marinette recordaba dolorosamente la abismal diferencia que había entre su mundo y el de Adrien. Por eso evitaba pensar demasiado en el asunto, porque sabía que invariablemente llegaba a la conclusión de que cualquier relación más allá de la amistad entre ellos, era imposible.

Y en ese preciso momento, viendo el rostro angelical de Adrien y las demás modelos, esa diferencia se volvía tan tangible que sentía su peso directamente sobre el corazón.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, entró a la panadería, avisó a sus padres que había llegado y subió a su habitación. Depositó cuidadosamente el obsequio en un cajón de su armario después de darle un pequeño beso.

—Feliz Navidad, querido Adrien— murmuró en un susurro y cerró la puerta del armario.

Afuera la nieve había comenzado a caer. Mirando la escena invernal por la ventana, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla al pensar que en su corazón también parecía nevar.

 ********  
Notas de la autora.**

En realidad no iba a subir nada relativo a la fecha (soy el Grinch). Pero entonces se me ocurrió ésto, y lo tuve que escribir.  
Y pues, eso, soy el Grinch.


	9. The Deal

_The deal.  
– Trato hecho -_

—¡Hola, Nathaniel!—

Esa mañana no podía ir peor.

—Ehhh… hola Marinette.— Cuando el pelirrojo volteó, la hermosa sonrisa de la chica lo sacó de balance. Cualquier otro día no hubiese tenido ningún problema con verla, pero justo hoy…

—Te veo en la clase— añadió ella saludándolo con la mano para después encaminarse al salón.

Él sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, ella sólo estaba siendo amable. ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que encontrársela tan cerca? Regresó a su casillero de nuevo, pero no había caso. Lo había sacado todo, lo había vuelto a meter, y _eso_ no aparecía por ningún lado.

El saludo de Marinette lo había puesto en tensión. Definitivamente no quería que fuera ella quien lo encontrara.

Siempre se decía a sí mismo que lo de Marinette había pasado ya, que ahora Ladybug ocupaba el espacio en su corazón en dónde antes había estado su compañera de clases. Y las pocas personas cercanas a él tenían esa idea. Sus dibujos ahora estaban totalmente dedicados a la heroína de traje rojo.

 _Un clavo saca a otro clavo_ , dicen.

Además, era más fácil manejar en su cabeza la idea de que alguien como Ladybug no podría fijarse en él. Pensar en Marinette rechazándolo era algo que no podía soportar, y esa era justo la realidad.

Porque era obvio que ella estaba totalmente perdida por Adrien Agreste; algo que todo el mundo sabía. Bueno, todo el mundo menos el aludido. Sus compañeros se reían constantemente de lo despistado que podía ser a veces el rubio. Era demasiado _inocente_ , por no decirle de otro modo.

Sin embargo, Nathaniel no estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros; observador como era, no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta. Agreste siempre estaba cerca de Marinette. Siempre. Atrás de ella, al lado de ella, enfrente de ella. Admirándola. Justo como él. Sólo que el modelo no se conformaba simplemente con verla y había ido más allá de lo que Nathaniel se hubiera atrevido jamás.

Y se sorprendía bastante de que Marinette no hubiera caído en cuenta del modo en que Agreste siempre buscaba contacto con ella; de forma disimulada o de manera más abierta. A veces pensaba que tal vez ni siquiera el mismo rubio lo había notado.

Por eso había decidido retirarse de una batalla que sabía perdida de antemano y se había enfocado en la chica de rojo. Pero cuando era sincero consigo mismo llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba totalmente perdido, porque ahora había dos clavos enterrados en el mismo sitio. Y _eso_ que no podía encontrar era la única prueba de su tormento.

—¿Buscabas esto, Kurtzberg?— una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _Genial._ Frente a él estaba la otra persona que no quería que se enterara de sus secretos.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste, Agreste?— Preguntó de vuelta, tomándolo ansiosamente en sus manos.

—Literalmente cayó sobre mi cabeza en el receso.—

Por supuesto. Había tropezado con Kim en el pasillo y las cosas de ambos habían salido volando.

—¿Cuánto quieres por él?—

La pregunta del rubio lo sorprendió.

—¿Lo viste? No está a la venta. — Un intenso sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas. Él odiaba cuando eso pasaba porque Alix decía que así lucía igual que un tomate.

—Tenía que verlo para saber quién era el dueño. Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante. Eres una gran artista.—

Realmente era una situación extraña. Ellos no se llevaban bien, definitivamente no eran amigos y dudaba mucho que algún día lo fueran, pero al parecer tenían más de una cosa en común. Qué él alabara su talento hacía las cosas aún más raras.

—Gracias.— Dijo revisando rápidamente que todo en su cuaderno de bocetos estuviera en orden.

Porque ese elegante cuaderno negro era en donde plasmaba las ideas que luego convertía en pinturas. Y cuando alguna salía justo como quería, anexaba una fotografía al lado para llevar una especie de registro. Y aunque había dibujos de todo, un par de temas se repetían constantemente y las protagonistas eran las musas que llevaba clavadas en el corazón.

Por ese motivo nunca le había enseñado ese cuaderno a nadie, esa era la razón por la cual nunca sacaba ese cuaderno de su casa. Y justo el día que se le ocurría llevarlo con él…

— En verdad es una lástima que no esté a la venta. Pero entonces, ¿podrías hacer trabajos por comisión?—

Nathaniel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca la habían pedido hacer pinturas por encargo. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo muy raras.

— Tendrías que esperar. Agoté todo mi material y mis fondos en el cómic que hice con Marc.— Eso era cierto, y no creía que hubiera una ganancia pronto; dedicarse al arte nunca había sido una actividad muy redituable. Suspiró tristemente.

—Bueno, creo que tengo una idea que nos podría beneficiar a los dos. — Los ojos de Agreste brillaron con decisión. —Yo podría ser tu mecenas—.

Era oficial. El día de hoy había caído en un universo paralelo y surreal. Justo frente a él tenía la oportunidad con la que todo artista soñaba alguna vez.

—Yo… —

—Piénsalo bien Kurtzberg, no tendrías que volver a sufrir por la falta de material y podrías enfocarte totalmente en tu creatividad, sólo tengo algunas condiciones. Para empezar nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber quién te patrocina. Quiero elegir dos pinturas para mí, una de cada modelo, tú decides cuales puedo escoger. La tercera es que me tienes que mostrar las nuevas obras que vayas haciendo. Y la última, pero la más importante, _ellas_ no pueden saber nada sobre este acuerdo. —

—Vaya, ¿te da miedo que Ladybug nos pateé el trasero?—

Una sonrisa de suficiencia surgió en los labios del rubio antes de contestarle.

—Oh, estimado amigo, te aseguro que en verdad no te gustaría ver a Ladybug enojada. Pero no, eso no me preocupa, ella puede patearnos el trasero tanto como desee sin que ninguno pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. En realidad, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Marinette no debe verse involucrada en esto por ningún motivo; ella no debe salir afectada por culpa de dos idiotas que no pueden controlarse. —

La sonrisa de Adrien se ensancho aún más. Nathaniel pensó que lucía justo como un _gato_ relamiéndose antes de devorar a su presa.

—¿Entonces es un trato? — el rubio le extendió una mano.

No, definitivamente no tenía nada de inocente, o idiota, como los demás creían.

—Es un trato— contestó al fin.

Esperando no arrepentirse en un futuro, estrechó su mano para cerrar el acuerdo, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino rumbo al salón de clases.


	10. Deseos

_12 deseos_

Era nochevieja, unos minutos antes de medianoche. Todo estaba listo para recibir el nuevo año en casa de los Dupein-Cheng. Marinette miraba expectante el reloj para empezar la cuenta atrás, una copa con uvas lista a un lado para seguir la tradición y pedir sus deseos.

La emoción se apoderó de ella cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar indicado el comienzo del año nuevo.

—Rapido, rápido, pidan sus deseos– apremió a sus padres mientras ella comenzaba a comer las uvas siguiendo mentalmente la lista que le había enviado Alya para la ocasión.

El primer deseo, el más importante: Adrien, pensó inmediatamente. Pero también la derrota de Hawk Moth cruzó por su cabeza.

El segundo deseo, un deseo realista: Que Ladybug siga triunfando.

El tercer deseo, un deseo fantasioso: Ser una gran diseñadora con Adrien como su modelo exclusivo.

El cuarto deseo, un deseo medio tonto: Una cita con Adrien, siendo Ladybug.

El quinto deseo, un deseo reciclado del año pasado: Definitivamente, Adrien.

Sexto, séptimo y octavo deseo: Salud, dinero y amor, para ella y sus seres queridos.

Noveno deseo: a estas alturas a Marinette ya no se le ocurría que pedir, así que volvió a pensar en Adrien.

Para cuando introdujo la décima uva en su boca, se dio cuenta que tenía que concentrarse en masticar para no atragantarse, así que las últimas campanadas sonaron sin que ella acertara a pedir otro deseo.

Su padre la ayudó golpeando gentilmente en su espalda. Ella lo abrazo junto con su madre y se desearon un feliz año nuevo entre risas.

De pronto, su teléfono sonó y Marinette pensó que este año nuevo le estaba cumpliendo sus deseos demasiado pronto cuando vio la fotografía en la pantalla.

–Hola, ¿Adrien?–

–¡Feliz año nuevo, Marinette!–

 ********  
 **Notas de la autora.**

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Arashi Shinomori** , que me dio un bello regalo de navidad con su bonito review. ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Gracias por leer, por sus follows y los favs ^_^

Les deseo un **¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	11. Hamster

_Operación hámster_

Esa mañana, al llegar a la escuela, Tikki estaba deprimida. Ver a una feliz Marinette dando vueltas en su silla, mientras celebraba alegremente que Chat Noir no la amaba era una pesada loza en su tierno corazón de kwami. Si tan sólo Marinette supiera lo que eso significaba…Sintiéndose miserable, un suspiro salió de su pequeña boca cuando sintió que Marinette abría la puerta de su casillero para guardar sus cosas.

Pero algo más llamó su atención. Lo sintió. _A él._

—Marinette…— susurró tratando de no ser demasiado obvia.

—¿Pasa algo, Tikki?— Preguntó la portadora de su prodigio, mientras volteaba a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la pudiese ver platicando con su bolso. Definitivamente eso sería muy raro.

—¿Podrías dejarme en tu casillero? Estoy un poco cansada, no dormí bien, y el salón luego es muy ruidoso, y… —

—Tikki, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver al maestro Fu? — Marinette se preocupó enseguida.

—No, no es necesario, sólo necesito dormir un poco más. — Tikki se sentía mal engañando a su portadora, pero él estaba por ahí, en alguna parte, esperándola.

—Muy bien, vendré en el receso a verte— dijo Marinette con una sonrisa de alivio y cerró la puerta.

Tikki espero un par de minutos antes de llamar.

—¿Plagg? Se que estás aquí, ya puedes salir. —

—¡Hola, Terroncito! ¿Me extrañabas? — El kwami de la destrucción saludó coquetamente, tomando una de las rojas manitas y plantando un beso en ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo me preguntaba qué haces aquí. — Contestó Tikki mientras lo apartaba de ella.

—Bueno, yo sólo quería saludarte, platicar un poco, cosas sin importancia, ya sabes… Y de paso descargar toda la rabia y el coraje que me hace sentir ese cachorro idiota que me tocó por compañero. —

Plagg había ido aumentando el volumen de su voz conforme dejaba salir toda la frustración que se había acumulado en su pequeño ser por culpa de su portador. Una risa histérica lleno el casillero mientras Tikki intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Es que es hilarante, Tikki, ella es… y él la rechazó. La rechazó… _A ella_. ¿Lo entiendes? — Reía para no llorar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que parar cuando descubrió los ojos de la kwami llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo se Plagg, y lo más triste es que ella también estaba feliz, tan feliz de que él no la quisiera. Y yo no le puedo decir nada… Es muy triste.—

Plagg le dio un tierno abrazo tratando de consolarla. Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que ella dejaba caer silenciosas lágrimas mientras trataba de pensar en una solución que parecía no existir.

—Bueno, Tikki, quizás no todo está perdido. ¿Sabes? A él también le gustan los _hámsters_. Al menos tienen algo en común. —

Tikki lo volteó a ver con una expresión de sorpresa. El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó justo en ese momento.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que él descubra que no estoy donde siempre—.

—Gracias por venir, Plagg — y le sonrió tiernamente mientras el oscuro kwami desaparecía atravesando los casilleros.

Por primera vez en el día, Tikki sintió una pequeña llama de esperanza en su tierno corazón de kwami. Cuando Marinette llegó preocupada a preguntarle cómo se sentía, la recibió con una amplia sonrisa para mostrarle que ya estaba bien; mientras empezaba a trazar el plan en su pequeña cabeza.

Sí, le metería la idea en la cabeza a Marinette de comprar un hámster. Y entonces le diría que les preguntara a sus amigos si era una buena idea, por supuesto que Marinette también le preguntaría a Adrien. Y entonces él diría que también le gustan ese tipo de roedores. Y entonces ella lo invitaría a acompañarla por uno. Y entonces…

.

.

.


	12. Tom

_Tom_

—Vámonos— dijo en un tono un tanto apagado mientras subía al auto. A pesar de que no dijo nada como era su costumbre, la mirada de su guardaespaldas mostraba claramente la pregunta.

—Estoy muy cansado y en los vestidores hay mucha gente. Me cambiaré en mi habitación. —

Adrien se acomodó en el asiento con el uniforme de esgrima aún puesto, sin importarle si el hombre parecido a un gorila había creído en sus palabras o no. Pero, mientras su ánimo se iba en picada con cada segundo que pasaba, sólo pudo reconocer que la verdad es que había salido huyendo del lugar.

Se estaba celebrando un importante torneo en el cual estaba participando como uno de los mejores en su categoría. Por supuesto que había informado a su padre y lo había invitado a asistir. Y aunque se esperaba la respuesta, realmente le había dolido bastante.

—No tengo tiempo para ir a ver cosas sin importancia. Estaré ahí en la final. Y sabes que es lo menos que puedo esperar de ti — había dicho con el mismo tono frio y desinteresado de costumbre.

—Si, padre—.

Llevaba ya varios encuentros en los que había ganado realmente sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero en vez de sentirse satisfecho lo que cada vez lo llenaba más era la soledad. Mientras veía como todos aquellos a los que iba dejando atrás en las preliminares eran recibidos con abrazos, sonrisas, una felicitación y palabras de aliento a pesar del fracaso; él estaba solo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con empezar a salir.

Y entonces la vio.

—Detente un momento, por favor — pidió.

Salió del auto y entró a la panadería de los padres de su mejor amiga. Pensando que, tal vez en ese momento, algo dulce podría eliminar el amargo sabor que se iba acumulando en sus entrañas.

—¡Hola, muchacho! — El vozarrón afectuoso del padre de Marinette lo recibió alegremente. —Pasa, pasa, ¿qué quieres llevar hoy? ¡Marinette, Marinette! Ven a ver quien está aquí— unas cuantas palabras y su animo se empezaba a levantar.

—¡Adrien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de esgrima? ¿Quieres comer algo? — Una sonrojada Marinette se había acercado a saludar.

—Hola, Marinette, madame Dupain–Cheng, Monsieur Dupain— saludó más animado.

—Oh, dime Tom nada más muchacho. Pero anda, come algo. —

Y así, entre pregunta y pregunta, comiendo un poco de esto y de aquello, les había contado del torneo y como había pasado clasificado en el primer lugar a las rondas finales. De algún extraño modo, Tom Dupain se había auto invitado a acompañarlo en los siguientes encuentros y Madam Dupain–Cheng lo había mandado de vuelta a casa con un delicioso pastel para celebrar.

De esta manera los siguientes encuentros del torneo estuvieron acompañados de los animados gritos de Tom y las tímidas sonrisas de Marinette que trataba de controlar el entusiasmo de su padre sin éxito alguno. Adrien no podía negar que eso lo había ayudado subiendo sus ánimos nuevamente; y lo habían empujado a llegar a la ronda final. No quería decepcionar a Tom sabiendo que, cada vez que estaba ahí para apoyarlo, madame Sabine se quedaba sola a cargo de la panadería. Sólo una vez había faltado a un encuentro por un pedido urgente, pero había enviado a Marinette y, al terminar el encuentro, lo había recibido con gran alboroto pidiéndole cada detalle de lo que había pasado.

Había llegado a la final sin demasiado problema, al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a Kagami como había esperado desde el inicio del torneo. Tocó la puerta del despacho de su padre pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¿Es algo urgente? En este momento estoy muy ocupado, Adrien — ni siquiera había despegado los ojos de la pantalla para verlo.

—N... no es nada padre, perdón — antes de salir, dejó la invitación para la final sobre el escritorio y salió sin decir una palabra más.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Nathalie entró al despacho de Monsieur Agreste y se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí.

—Señor, ¿no iba a acompañar hoy a Adrien a la final del torneo de esgrima? — preguntó, confundida.

—¿Qué? Él no me dijo nada al respecto — empezó a decir cuando sus ojos encontraron la invitación sobre su escritorio. —¿Él ya salió? — la respuesta de su asistente fue afirmativa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. El barullo era bastante alto, pero sobresalían los animados comentarios de un hombretón sentado en primera fila.

—Nuestro muchacho no tendrá ningún problema en ganar, ya los verás Marinette. —

Gabriel Agreste alcanzó a distinguir la menuda figura de la compañera de Adrien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Se sorprendió bastante, no sabía que ella tuviera un hermano; pero estaba seguro de que no estaría a la altura de su hijo.

—Nathalie, ¿quién es el oponente de Adrien?—

—Es Kagami Tsurugi— la respuesta de su asistente lo confundió.

—¿La heredera de los Tsurugi? Pero entonces de quién…—

En ese momento, los finalistas salieron para enfrentarse y las dudas de Monsieur Agreste quedaron resueltas al escuchar los alegres gritos del hombre mientras Adrien se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente.

—¡Adrieeeenn, tu puedes!—

—Papá, contrólate un poco—.

El combate fue bastante intenso y emocionante, pero Adrien poco a poco fue dejando atrás a Kagami hasta que dio la estocada definitiva.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Te dije que lo harías bien! ¡Vamos a la casa a celebrar! — Tom, Marinette y madame Dupain–Cheng se acercaron para felicitarlo mientras Tom lo levantaba en brazos lleno de alegría.

Adrien se notaba un poco abochornado pero feliz, no se veía incómodo para nada ante las muestras de afecto. Gabriel Agreste se levantó del asiento.

—Nathalie, es hora de irnos.—

—Pero señor, ¿no va a…? —

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer— cortó rápidamente. Ni una sola vez la mirada de Adrien lo había buscado en la multitud.

Esa noche, Hawk Moth envió un terrible akuma que fue muy difícil vencer.


	13. Duì buqĭ

_Duì buqĭ  
–Cadena de flores–_

Ladybug estaba cansada en verdad, el akuma en turno era bastante poderoso. La noche estaba muy avanzada y aún no había indicios de que terminarían pronto. Chat también se veía cansado ya. Y pensar que temprano había estado festejando la victoria de Adrien en el torneo de esgrima. Una enredadera pasó volando al lado de su compañero.

—¡Cuidado Chat! — Gritó alertándolo mientras saltaba sobre el Arco del Triunfo.

Maldición. Al día siguiente había escuela. Definitivamente ya quería terminar con el asunto.

A sus pies varias personas permanecían encadenadas fuertemente intentando liberarse mientras el akuma iba pregonando la perorata habitual de cada ocasión.

—Yo soy Chainlove y no desencadenaré a las personas si no me entregan sus prodigios. Mientras más tiempo pase, las cadenas se volverán más y más fuertes hasta que sea imposible romperlas. Sólo hay una manera de liberarse, ¿quieren arriesgarse y saber si son los elegidos? —

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, lanzaba una especie de enredaderas a diestra y siniestra; y cuando lograba atrapar a dos personas, las enredaderas se volvían pesadas cadenas que inmovilizaban por completo a las víctimas.

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían estado persiguiendo al enemigo por medio París sin mucho éxito. Era muy rápido y al mismo tiempo lanzaba ataques sin descanso; ellos definitivamente no podían permitir que las enredaderas los atraparan si querían purificarlo.

—Vamos pequeños superhéroes, atrévanse a aceptar el _desafío del amor verdadero de Chainlove_. No tienen nada que perder… oh, esperen, solamente sus prodigios. —

Desesperada, Ladybug convocó su _luckycharm._ Una pequeña figura de cerámica de una tortuga cargando a un zorro cayó en sus manos.

—¡Lo tengo, Chat! Necesito que lo entretengas unos minutos en lo que voy por ayuda.—

—Está bien _ma lady_ , no te preocupes, lo mantendré bajo control.—

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella regresara acompañada de Rena Rouge y Carapace. Entre los cuatro empezaron a acorralar al akuma para cansarlo; sin embargo, Chainlove no parecía demasiado impresionado.

—¡Cuidado Ladybug!—

El grito de Chat la alertó al mismo tiempo que sintió como él se atravesaba en el camino para amortiguar el golpe que iba dirigido a ella. Desafortunadamente no pudieron evitar que la enredadera los apresara y se convirtiera en una gruesa cadena.

—¡Oh, pero que mal! — El akumatizado reía alegremente mientras los rodeaba. —Y yo que estaba seguro de que entre ustedes _había algo_. Qué decepción. — Se acercó a ellos dramáticamente mientras les guiñaba un ojo. —Déjenme les cuento un secreto, si mi enredadera apresa a un par de enamorados se convierte en una cadena de flores. Porque el amor verdadero florece, ¿verdad? Yo sólo quería demostrar que París no es la ciudad del amor como todos piensan. ¡Y ustedes son el mejor ejemplo! — La risa llena de saña llenó sus oídos.

Ladybug abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa y dejó de forcejear en ese momento mientras volteaba a ver a Chat llena de preocupación.

—N… no es verdad, nos estás mintiendo — gritó él lleno de frustración —sólo son mentiras, nos quieres engañar para que te entreguemos nuestros prodigios. —

Justo en ese momento el escudo de Carapace golpeó a Chainlove.

—¡Hey! ¡No te olvides de nosotros! — Gritó Rena Rouge.

Chat aprovechó el momento para convocar su _cataclysm._ Para sorpresa de ambos superhéroes la cadena no sufrió daño alguno; al contrario, su grosor aumentó considerablemente mientras Chainlove reía ante su apuro. Con un rápido movimiento, Rena Rouge y Carapace habían sido apresados también.

—Noooo — el grito de Ladybug resonó en la calle.

—¡Son míos, por fin! — celebró Hawk Moth en su guarida.

Pero, ante el asombro de todos, la enredadera comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras se llenaba de hermosas flores. Chainlove se quedó inmóvil en su lugar mientras recitaba algo sobre la belleza y el poder del amor verdadero, momento que aprovechó Carapace para romper la cadena de flores mientras Rena Rouge tomaba la pulsera de la muñeca del villano y la rompía para liberar al akuma.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! — Todo volvía a la normalidad gracias a la nube de catarinas. Pero en lugar de la habitual frase de victoria, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. A lo lejos, Rena Rouge y Carapace se retiraron discretamente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la chica de sus sueños.

— _Duì buqĭ… duì buqĭ…—_ el susurro llegó a sus oídos mientras ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Él sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían también al escucharla. — _Duì buqĭ, duì buqĭ…_ Chat. —

De todos los malditos idiomas inentendibles, le tenía que decir aquello en uno que él podía comprender a la perfección.

—Yo también. Yo también lo siento _ma lady._ No te imaginas cuánto. —

Ella volteó a verlo llena de sorpresa. Al parecer no esperaba que él supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Ahogando una exclamación llena de tristeza, salió huyendo del lugar mientras él caía de rodillas hundiéndose en su dolor.

.

.

.

.

 *** Duì buqĭ:** "Lo siento" en chino mandarín. Se pronuncia algo así como _du bushi._

 ** _****  
Notas de la autora._**

Actualización ultra rápida. Quiero terminar con esta serie de relatos antes de que salgan más capítulos de la tercera temporada.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. No he tenido mucho tiempo para contestar apropiadamente. Sólo que sepan que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Gracias por leer :)


	14. Bajo el cielo de París

_Bajo el cielo de París_

La luna brillaba en lo alto.

Ella llegó a su habitación, deshaciendo rápidamente la transformación mientras intentaba sacar ese sentimiento de lo más profundo de su corazón. A su lado, la pequeña kwami comía en silencio mientras la observaba discretamente, sabía que no era prudente interrumpir en este momento.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera decirle._

La mirada de Marinette se concentró en una fotografía, la única que seguía pegada en su pared de _él._ Porque _t_ odo sería más sencillo si fuera él, ¿verdad?

Él, con su radiante sonrisa que hacía palpitar su corazón. Él, con esa mirada que hacía estremecer su ser cada vez que la atravesaba. Él, cuya voz provocaba suspiros cuando se dirigía a ella. Él, con esa piel tan suave que ya había podido acariciar con sus labios, aunque solo fuera una vez. Él, que parecía iluminar su mundo entero tan solo con su presencia.

Ella sabía que no había nada entre ellos, lo sabía tan bien que a veces incluso dolía respirar; sin embargo, no podía sacarlo de su corazón. Lo había intentado. Muchas veces. Pero bastaba una sola de esas sonrisas acompañada de su nombre en sus labios y su corazón volvía a saltar por él.

Y le dolía saber que, por más que quisiera, no podía corresponder a ese amor tan sincero que su compañero sentía por ella. En verdad le dolía. Porque ella sabía muy bien lo que era un amor no correspondido.

La luna brillaba en lo alto.

En su habitación, él dejaba escapar todo su dolor en las lágrimas que se escapan sin control. Encerrado en el baño, sentado en el suelo, sintiendo cómo se hundía en su miseria mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos, intentando apaciguar los sonidos de agonía que se escapan de su corazón.

 _Porque antes había una llama de esperanza._ Antes de esa noche se había permitido creer, creer que alguna vez lo lograría y sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Poco a poco la conquistaría. Pero esa noche toda esperanza se había extinguido. Ella no sentía nada por él. Nunca lo haría.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el kwami de la destrucción no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, conociendo perfectamente lo frágil que era su corazón. Incluso podría jurar que había escuchado el momento exacto en que se había roto en mil pedazos.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera decirle._

La luna brilla en lo alto.

Bajo el cielo de París, dos corazones latían con fuerza al unísono sin saber que sus latidos se dirigían en la misma dirección.


	15. Esa persona tan importante

_Esa persona tan importante_

 _._

 _._

Esta batalla les estaba costando mucho trabajo a pesar de que el enemigo realmente era muy débil en comparación a otros akumas que habían enfrentado. Porque en esta ocasión la situación entre ellos era muy diferente, la tensión en el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Evitaban el contacto al máximo, sus ojos se apartaban inmediatamente cuando hacían contacto. Ella estaba nerviosa y distraída. Él definitivamente estaba deprimido. Y eso les estaba costando, cometían errores que ni siquiera en sus inicios como superhéroes habían ocurrido.

—Chat, necesito que te concentres — pidió Ladybug cuando él volvía a fallar en el ataque —por favor, te prometo que yo también daré mi máximo. —

Él asintió rápidamente, aunque su rostro no mostró emoción alguna. Ladybug intentó concentrarse nuevamente mientras esquivaba el ataque de los filosos arpones que lanzaba el akuma en turno. Chat Noir invocó su _cataclysm_ y se preparó para saltar por la espalda de su oponente, sin embargo, Ladybug no se dio cuenta y trato de atraparlo con su yoyo, haciendo que se moviera de su lugar y que Chat desperdiciara su oportunidad errando el objetivo.

Continuaron luchando hasta que él tuvo que marcharse antes de destransformarse para buscar un lugar donde su kwami pudiera recargar energía.

—No tardes, por favor Chat. Acabemos pronto con esto. Te prometo que hablaremos con calma después. —

—No hay nada de qué hablar, ¿no crees? — La fría respuesta la descolocó por completo.

Ella se quedó contemplando como él se marchaba con la misma expresión inmutable que había mantenido desde que se habían encontrado esa noche. No más sonrisas, no más coqueteos descarados, no más chistes malos… tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando el akuma lanzó el ataque directo sobre ella.

—Estás haciendo un gran berrinche, Adrien. Así no podrás ayudarla mucho. — Plagg comía su queso lo más aprisa que podía, totalmente irritado ante el silencio de su portador.

Él se mantenía observando la pelea a la distancia cuando notó el movimiento del akuma. Cubriendo su cabello con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba para evitar que lo descubriesen, tomó la tapa de un cubo de basura para utilizarla como escudo y saltó entre el akuma y la heroína.

—¡Cuidado, Ladybug!—

El gritó la sacó de sus pensamientos, con gran sorpresa vio a la figura desconocida protegiéndola. A pesar de que no alcanzaba a distinguirlo, estaba segura de haber reconocido la voz. Rápidamente enredó su yoyo en una chimenea y jaló con todas sus fuerzas para tirarla sobre el akuma, enterrándolo con los escombros para ganar tiempo. Tomó en brazos al chico y salió huyendo del lugar.

—¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? — las preguntas salieron llenas de preocupación.

Delicadamente lo bajó en una azotea para comprobar que él estuviera bien. Una exclamación de susto salió de sus labios cuando el chico se dobló un poco sobre sus rodillas llevándose las manos a un costado con dolor. La protección de la tapa no había sido suficiente y un arpón lo había rozado.

—No te preocupes, Ladybug. Estaré bien. —

Ella acarició tiernamente su brazo.

—Quédate aquí, Adrien. Chat y yo terminaremos pronto y te recuperarás. Vendré a verte, por favor no te muevas. — La determinación brillaba en su mirada cuando se alejó.

—Muy bien, chico, buena la has hecho. ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — Plagg apareció a su lado, examinando la herida.

—No nos queda otra opción, Plagg. Hay que ayudarla. —

Aguantando el dolor, Chat Noir empezó a recorrer el camino de vuelta. Pronto llegó al sitio donde Ladybug luchaba contra el akuma. Todos los anteriores titubeos habían desaparecido para dar lugar a la heroína de siempre, rápidamente coordinó sus movimientos como si de una jugada de ajedrez se tratará y pronto terminaron con la amenaza del akuma.

—Gracias Chat, discúlpame pero ahora tengo que irme. —

Ladybug se dio la vuelta dispuesta a lanzar su yoyo para marcharse. Chat Noir la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marchara mientras buscaba una excusa para ganar tiempo, seguro de que se dirigía a buscarlo en su versión civil.

—Dijiste que íbamos a hablar. —

Ella se sorprendió, realmente había pensado que él no quería hablar de su situación.

—Justo en este momento tengo algo que hacer, necesito irme Chat. —

—No, tenemos que hablar. No puedo seguir trabajando contigo así. —

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, realmente no tenía planeado decirle eso, pero la frustración lo había hecho hablar de más. Ella bajó la mirada un momento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, sabía que él tenía razón, tenían que arreglar su situación.

— Esa persona estuvo aquí cuando te fuiste… esa persona vino a ayudarme. Me protegió cuando el akuma me atacó por sorpresa. Y resultó herido.

—¿Qué? —

—Esa persona… esa persona que cada día dice mi nombre y me sonríe cálidamente, esa persona que cada mañana me saluda tan gentilmente y siempre me está animando, esa persona que es... Esa persona hoy saltó frente un akuma para ayudarme y se lastimó. Y yo no pude evitarlo. Y ahora, Chat, necesito verlo urgentemente porque, en serio, necesito saber que él está bien. — Su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

Chat Noir la miraba sin poder procesar correctamente las palabras que ella estaba diciendo. No podía creerlo, ¿acaso ella estaba diciendo que se veían todos los días?

—¿De quién estás hablando? Dímelo, por favor. —

—Él es una persona muy importante para mí. Él es… el chico de quien te hablé. Tengo que irme Chat, en serio tengo que irme, por favor no me sigas. Nos vemos más tarde, donde siempre…— ella salió rápidamente tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se le empezaban a escapar.

Chat Noir se quedó unos minutos congelado en su sitio, tratando de ordenar en su cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Si había entendido bien, entonces él… Saliendo de su asombro, empezó a correr atrás de ella. Desafortunadamente ya le llevaba bastante ventaja y no había modo de cortar camino, así que se detuvo un par de calles antes y se destransformó en un oscuro callejón para salir corriendo, dejando atrás a un histérico Plagg.

—Detente, chico. No vayas a cometer una tontería — gritó desesperado el pequeño kwami sin obtener respuesta alguna. —Tikki me va a matar— suspiró resignado.

Adrien corría lo más rápido posible mientras intentaba calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Alcanzó a escuchar su voz llamándolo con desesperación y entonces ella lo vio.

—Adrien, ¿estás bien? —

De un salto ella llegó a su lado, pero lo que Ladybug nunca se esperó fue que él la abrazara intensamente, lágrimas de alivio empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Te fui a buscar en cuanto pude. — Susurró él mientras limpiaba gentilmente su rostro. —No llores, por favor. Te prometo que estoy bien.—

Ella correspondió tímidamente el abrazo, tranquilizándose poco a poco al comprobar que en verdad estaba a salvo y sin heridas. Entonces él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ladybug, te amo. —

Y la besó.

.

.

.

.

 ********  
Notas de la autora.**

Y hasta aquí llegamos con esta serie de relatos, espero que les hayan gustado. Ahora a esperar que sorpresas nos traen los nuevos capítulos.

Tengo ganas de hacer una historia Ladrien muy tierna y empalagosa, pero no voy a tener tiempo así que por eso cerré con esta historia.

 **303, RilaZou, Elena** : gracias por sus comentarios ^_^

 **alma de titan:** Lo se, no suena muy atractivo jajaja pero no se me ocurrió una buena introducción. Me alegro que te haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias por leer, por los favs y los follows :)


End file.
